Just Say Yes
by LiveLoveLaugh14
Summary: Ron expected her to burst into laughter, to come out and say 'Haha, it was just a joke! I hate Malfoy and he hates me! Of course I'll marry you, Ron.' But that didn't happen. Instead, she told him that they were engaged. God-bloody-dammit. DMHG Oneshot.


Author's Note: Hi. So, this is a different version of 17 Years Later, set about two years after students' graduation. You'll figure it out as you go along. So, I hope it's as awesome to read as it was to write. I have this obsession for one-shots now. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

Word Count: 4, 028.

Warnings: Bad Language, slight Ron-bashing. And barely any real innuendos, so it's really just a T.

- Insert incredibly shameless review begging here. -

Yours truly,  
- LiveLoveLaugh.

* * *

Eight years.

Ron Weasley had been in love with the Gryffindor Princess for over eight years.

It was since the first time he'd met her, when she'd come into their compartment, inquiring about a lost toad. He was too young to fall in love right then and there, but he did think she was different. Especially the way she commented on the dirt on his nose and fixed Harry's spectacles in a jiffy. It wasn't that she was the first and only girl to ever speak to him for more than a few mere seconds; though that had a lot to do with it. She was intelligent and pretty and didn't turn away in disgust when he spoke with his mouth full of food, well not always, at least.

This ongoing love he had for her, was what had him walking through the rain umbrella-less, trying to find the flat his sister had said that she shared with Hermione. Okay, so that was a year ago, when she said it, but things don't change that fast.

It was two years after they had all graduated, or would have - if he'd actually gone back to Hogwarts to complete his education. He knew that she had, along with a few others. Malfoy too, aparently. He'd laughed at that. They must've ripped eachother's heads off.

Ron reached the apartment building he had gotten the address for, not having to buzz in as a man walked out, leaving the door for him to open and walk through. He walked up the stairs, shaking the rain from his hair and brushing it off his clothes. Apartment 6D, he believed it was.

When he reached the red door, he knocked twice before waiting patiently.

_Hi Hermione, I know it's been two years and all, but I'm deeply in love with you and always will be. Will you marry me? _

He shook his head; that was no way to propose. He'd need to get down on one knee, brandish the ring he'd- OH MERLIN, THE RING. He'd forgotten to buy a ring! How stupidly Ronald of him! Groaning softly, and then sliding his palm down his face, he shook it off. She'll say yes, either way. They were soulmates.

_Hermione, baby. You, me, marriage and a dozen little Ronikens? Sound good? _

This time he had to slap his head for being so idiotic. Why was she taking so long? And as soon as he thought that, the door was swung open by a frizzy, red head with her hair pulled into a ponytail.

She was fazed when she spotted him. Her eyes widened a great amount. She sputtered for a greeting in her grey jogging bottoms and red tank top. "Ron - what are you? - how are you? - why, I mean - oh, Merlin, you want to see..."

Ron grinned before engulfing his sister in a hug. "Great to see you too, sis."

Ginny turned her gaping mouth into a smile and awkwardly patted her brother's back. "Woah, Ron. What are you doing here?"

Ron released her and smiled even wider. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, as if bracing herself, before opening the door wider and giving him space to walk in. "Of course. I haven't seen you in years."

Ron looked around the room, obviously searching for someone. "I know, we're going to have catch up." He turned back to his sister. "Where's Hermione? Is she out, or something?"

Ginny fiddled with her hands. "Sort of." She ushered him to the sofa. "Come, sit. I'll explain it all soon enough."

Ron gave her a confused look. "Gin, I have to see 'Mione." He took her hands in his excitedly. "There's something I have to ask her."

Ginny hated that it was her who had to break it to him. She sighed. "Listen, Ron-" Her nose was suddenly filled iwth the smell of smoke and burning food. "-Oh, God! The dinner!" She rushed to the kitchen, where she turned the cooker off and moved the pan to rest on the counter. The smoke from the burnt dinner invaded her personal bubble, causing her to cough and move away.

That's when a man entered through the open door, carrying bags of groceries as he turned and kicked the door closed. "Hey baby, why is the door open?" He asked her absently before turning back to the people in his apartment. He just noticed his girlfriend's brother standing by the coffee table. The man opened his mouth to say hello, when his head snapped in the direction of the kitchen, where there was still a cloud of smoke causing Ginny to cough throatily.

He dropped the bags onto the floor and made a dash to her side, where he pulled her away, muttered some spells to blow away the smoke and turned off the fire alarm before it started beeping. He held her close.

She muttered something on the lines of, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Blaise. I didn't mean to burn down the food, and I know you've had a hard day at work, and I just wanted to surprise you with a romantic dinner and - then, Ron -"

Blaise - who Ron now recognised was the Italian Slytherin, best friends with the Ferret - consoled her. "Oh, baby, it's okay. Everything's okay. Besides, I think you've surprised me enough tonight."

Ginny glared. "Not funny."

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I know, I'm sorry. You're just so adorable when you're burning the house down."

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, and when the two turned to look at him, he waved a little. "Hi. Blaise, is it?"

Ginny pulled away and walked towards him, tugging Blaise along by the hand. "Oh, right. Sorry, Ron. This is Blaise Zabini, from Hogwarts. We've been together for almost two years."

Blaise extended his hand politely, and shook when Ron took it. "Hey. It's good to finally meet you,"

Ron smiled. "You too, mate." He really had to find Hermione. "So you, uh, live here?"

Blaise nodded and released his hand, before shrugging his coat off and hanging it on the hook by the door. "Yeah, for more than a year now."

"The three of you?" Ron continued, his eyes still wandering the apartment. He'd ask his sister about her boyfriend later on. It was as if he just noticed the pictures of Blaise and Ginny around the walls.

Blaise looked to Ginny for help. He understood straight away; Ron didn't know about Hermione. Blaise tried to hide his smile, causing Ginny to elbow him and narrow his eyes. Blaise clutched his gut as he spoke, "You mean Granger. Well, er, Ginny-" He jogged over to one of the doors and opened it, but not before placing a kiss on Ginny's red hair softly and swiftly, "- will explain everything while I go change." And then he darted inside, closing the door behind him.

Ginny bit her lip nervously as she looked back at her older brother. "Right, about Hermione..."

"Well, what is it, then?"

She couldn't do it. "...'Mione moved out." It was the truth, partly.

"Oh?" He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Well, can you give me her new address? I really need to see her."

"I don't think I should..." She took in her big, sad eyes and sagging shoulders. "Alright, alright." She walked over to the table by the sofa, where she picked up a pad and pen. On it, she quickly scrawled an address and landline number. "But please, call before you visit." Ginny ripped off the paper and handed it to him.

He grinned and kissed her cheek swiftly before stepping back and making his way to the door. "Love you, Gin. Bye, Blaise!" He bid goodbye to the Italian in the room and closed the door behind him.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as the door clicked closed. Blaise chose that moment to open his door and come out, clad in dark pajama bottoms. The Weasley poked Zabini's hard chest repeatedly when he walked up, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You twat. I can't believe you did that. You know how bad I am under pressure!"

Blaise chuckled and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't do it to Weasel King. Not after just meeting him after two years. But just imagine his face when he finds out."

Ginny's anger faded instantly. Her pointing finger became a gentle palm against his chest, while the other slid up his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for almost burning the house down."

He smiled into her neck and gently kissed his way up. "It's fine. Let's order in tonight." He nibbled on her ear. "Chinese?"

"Mmm, keep doing that and I'll agree to brocolli and mashed potatoes." She breathed.

* * *

Ron decided to take a taxi to Hermione's.

It was farther than he'd thought. He had expected it to be quite close to Ginny's house; not all the way up in a rich neighbourhood in Muggle London. He'd thought of dropping by a jewellery store and getting a random ring just to show her, but thought better of it. He wondered where they would stay when they'd get married. Not the burrow, of course. Maybe a nice little flat? Sure, he didn't have a job as of now, but that'll all change in due time.

Ronald heard the cabbie driver awe as they drove past a row of large, wealthy looking buildings. He couldn't blame him. Hermione must have had a hell of an income.

When Ron walked up the stairs, - he'd chosen to skip the lift, with all those people in - he took two at a time. He had to pull out the piece of paper to remind himself what apartment it was; 12A. That meant a few more flights of stairs for the quickly tiring Weasley. Heck, it was all to be worth it when she said yes.

He knocked on the darkly painted door a few times, his hands slightly shaking from nervousness. "It's fine, it's all fine. Let's do this."

There was a string of mumbles and footsteps, causing him to straighten out his jacket in preparation for his proposal.

Ron was pretty sure his heart completely stopped for a few long moments when the door opened.

"Are you going to say something, Weasel King, or are you going to stand there gaping like an idiot?"

His hair was as platinum blonde as ever, though it was free and messy and admittingly attractive. He was taller, his shoulders broad and his body lean. And Godric, the Malfoy was clad in only a pair of grey jogging bottoms.

Absolutely shirtless.

His heart restarted when other thoughts popped into his head. Same building. They probably lived in the same building, and didn't even know it. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, didn't know that you lived in the same building as...uh,"

"Articulate." He commented, before leaning against the doorframe. "Did you want something?"

He started again. "Right. I must've gotten the wrong adress. Do you know what apartment number Hermione Granger lives in?"

Draco smirked, and his eyes twinkled amusedly. "As a matter of fact, I do. She lives right-"

"-Drake, who's at the door?" A female voice came from inside the apartment.

"Uh, I didn't know you had company." Ron cut in, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. He was never good with the ladies, except for 'Mione and Lavender.

A pair of arms slithered around Malfoy's waist, and a head popped up in the crook of his neck. The woman kissed his shoulder, just a brush of her lips against his smooth skin before smiling at Ron.

"Hi, Ron."

The Weasley's head couldn't come up with any more excuses, as he stared wide-eyed at the brown-haired, beautiful Gryffindor clutching at Draconis Malfoy.

He found his voice. "Her-Hermione, what are you doing here?" _Please say 'to get a cup of sugar', please, please, Merlin please._

Draco continued smirking. "She lives here, Weasel."

Hermione released her boyfriend before opening the door further and inviting him in with a, "Come on in, Ron."

He did so, his heart turned ice-cold, and completely empty inside. The apartment, however, was not empty as it was a huge place, the colour contrast white and red.

Ron ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the pair. "What's going on?"

Hermione was wearing a large dark blue t-shirt, reaching her mid-thigh, and that was all. Her hair was loose and flowing past her shoulders. She rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to get changed. I'll only be a moment."

"Mind giving me back my shirt, Granger?" Malfoy smirked in the direction of his girlfriend.

She smiled. "If I must." Then, she looked at him and mouthed something which Ron calculated as _bay dice_. But then again, he was terrible and lip-reading. Draco gave her a thoughtful look and winked, understanding the meaning of her 'play nice' comment; but not quite wanting to follow it. She turned with a flick of her now longer hair and shut herself into a room.

His shirt? She was wearing his shirt? This had to be a mistake. A laundry mishap. Something.

Ron's face was as red as his hair, actually redder. Draco turned to him, his hands in his pockets. "You going to sit down, or what?"

He did no numbly, on the leather settee. "Malfoy-I don't-"

"- Right, let me draw you a diagram." He sighed, sitting opposite him, in a lounge chair, and propping his feet up. Hermione emerged from the room wearing an oversized, knitted brown jumper, with the hem reaching her mid-thigh and the sleeves flowing just past her fingertips; with dark denim blue leggings. Her hair was out and wavy as usual, but now it reached past her shoulders, all different shades of brown, from chesnut to chocolate brown.

They were meant to go out today, anyway. You know, when they finally got out of bed. She laughed softly at the thought of them never leaving bed, as usual, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly.

She smirked a Slytherin smirk as she tossed Draco his shirt, which he slid on slowly. Hermione made her way to the kitchen, where she flicked her kettle on and pulled mugs out of the cabinet. "One sugar, Ron? Two?" She asked nonchalantly.

Ron was losing it. He all but yanked his hair out. "Someone please tell me what the hell in going on."

"Ugh, you're no fun, Ronnikens." Draco smirked.

"Drake." Hermione's voice warned from the kitchen. She made her way to the living area with two cups in hand. After giving one to Ron, she took a seat across Draco's lap, her body leaning back into his as she gave him the cup. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and his other hand rested on her lap, holding the cup.

"_Drake_?" Ron burst.

Draco looked at his girlfriend with a pout. "It sounds better when you say it."

Her face broke out into a smile and she laughed into his neck before turning and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ron's heart broke. Cracked. Shattered into a million pieces as he watched them act so bloody comfortable around eachother.

"I'm sorry you have to find out this way, Ronald. But...you know when I went back to Hogwarts? For final year?" She said gently, looking at him patiently as Draco sipped his coffee.

How could he forget? That was when she broke up with him, told him that they were too different, too different for the opposites attracts complex. That made no sense to him, especially not now with the two most opposite people as a couple in front of him.

"Yeah..." He nodded slowly. It was as if he was waiting for an excuse, for Hermione to come out and say, 'Haha, it was just a joke! I hate Malfoy and he hates me! Of course I'll marry you, Ron.'

That didn't happen. Instead, Draco brought the cup up to her lips and Hermione drank. When he pulled it back, she giggled, in their own little world. His fingers were absently playing with the ends of her hair, making her shiver as she talked to Ron.

"Right, well. We got together that year, and it's been three years since."

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, it did.

"And, well," She looked at her long-term boyfriend, who seemed perfect in every way. "We're getting married in June." She told Ron, her face beaming as she lifted up her left hand; showing him the large diamond engagement ring on her fourth finger, glittering in the light.

Oh, for Merlin's sake.

Ron choked on his tea, set it down, and punched his chest in order to get himself to stop coughing.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione's concerned voice sounded over the blood pounding in his ears.

"Fine." He rasped, regaining his breath. "I'm fine."

Hermione looked at him, biting her lip. Draco had put his cup down also, now using his free hand to play with her fingers.

"Weasel," Draco said dryly. "You're not going to have an aneurysm, are you? Because my camera's in the other room."

Ron glared at him, hard.

He chuckled softly, and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. It was probably lightly, since the blond didn't even bat an eyelash.

"You're sure you're alright, Ron?" Hermione asked again, raising her eyebrows.

No. He wasn't. He wasn't alright at all.

This wasn't _right_. This way not how things were meant to go today. By far.

Draco rolled his eyes at the Weasley's utter shock and spoke up. "Baby, I'm going to go start up the car; give me a shout if you need me." He told her, understanding that she needed a moment with her ex-best friend. She hopped off him and he stood up. She turned to him, giving him an appreciative smile, and brought his lips down to hers, before she murmured _thank you_ against them. He kissed her soundly in response, hands gently on her waist as hers rested on his neck. He broke it off with a teasing, lingering kiss, and finally pressed his lips against her forehead in a loving gesture.

After grabbing his car keys off the kitchen counter, and pulling on his jacket, he shut the door behind him, leaving them two alone.

Hermione lowered herself onto the sofa opposite Ron's. "I know this a big shock-"

"-Big shock? That doesn't even come close. This is - crazy! It's crazy, 'Mione."

She stayed patient with him, and linked her fingers together. "No, Ron. It's exactly how it's supposed to be."

"'Mione, are you getting blackmailed into this? Is he forcing you, because I know the 'Mione I know would never marry the bouncing ferret-"

"-The 'Mione you know? You don't even know me. You've never known me, Ron." She told him, annoyed. "You've only seen what you wanted to see, heard what you wanted to hear. Well, guess what? That's not how things work anymore."

"But you loved me." His voice cracked.

"As a friend." She stressed, sympathising. "A very, very good friend. Nothing more, nothing less. We just didn't work as a couple, Ron. You must have felt it too, the wrong-ness of it all? Well, I did. And however much it hurt me to break up with you, I did because I didn't want to lead you on any further."

"You and Malfoy-"

"-I'm becoming a Malfoy in a matter of a few months, Ron. Call him Draco." She smiled in that way which made him realise what she felt for the former Slytherin.

He set his jaw, tears stinging his eyes. "_Draco_."

"Right. Draco. He's.." She sighed, and it was in a sickeningly, slightly dreamy way.

"I love him. I love him more than anything I've ever loved. And yes, he is a prat, he's really good at arguing and he can drive me up the wall repeatedly every day, but I love him so much that I don't care. I love his flaws, his qualities, the way he does the littlest of things and the way he makes me feel."

A single, painful tear slid down his cheek as he looked back up at her. "Did I not make you feel?"

She shook her head slowly after a moment. "_No one_ has ever made me feel like I do when I'm around Draco. It's not your fault. It really isn't."

He tried to believe that. "How did it happen?" He forced himself to listen.

"Honestly? I have no idea. It kind of just crept up on me, turning my whole world upside down. I had no power over it, but if I did, I don't think I'd change a thing."

A pause.

"He's just the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, however short or long it may be."

Why did the Malfoys get _everything?_

"Please try to understand."

A long moment later. "I understand."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, and she started nibbling on her lips again.

"...Yes." He stood. "I just need some time to get used to it."

"By all means." She smiled.

He nodded, and made a move to leave.

"It's pouring outside, you want us to give you a ride?"

_Us. Our. We. Love. Three years. Marriage. Rest of our lives. _

"I'll just get a taxi." He turned the doorknob, and turned to look at Hermione Granger for the last time. Soon enough, she was going to become Hermione Draco Malfoy, and it wasn't like he was going to add more pain to his wound by ever seeing them again. "Thanks though."

"No problem." She said in that way which made everyone feel like they were something special.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in the taxi for a whole ten minutes, keeping an eye out for the couple to come out through the sheets of water pouring down.

A black Jeep Commander pulled up to the side of the road, from which Hermione climbed out of, followed by Malfoy holding a dark umbrella over his head. Hermione kept the passenger side door open, and music blared from the car. She walked out into the rain, arms stretched and head tilted up towards the sky. Malfoy had an amused smile on his face as he walked up to her, umbrella open above him.

Ron rolled down the window to hear them.

"Love, come on. Get out of the rain; you're going to catch a cold."

"Oh, please Drake." She laughed, and pulled him to her. Then, she grabbed the umbrella and threw it to the side. "You know how much I love this song."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Fine. But only because you're a good snog."

The music became louder with a wave of his hand, and then they were dancing.

Dancing. In the fucking rain.

_Just say yes. _

_Just say there's nothing holding you back. _

Hermione laughed melodiously as Draco pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands went to his neck, and her fingers wove into his ear as they swayed to the music.

_It's not a test. _

_Not a trick of the mind, only love._

She rubbed her nose against his, and he lifted her up, spinning her around - making her laugh even more and sing with glee. Ron had never seen her so free, so happy.

_Just say yes. _

_'Cause I'm aching and I know you are too._

She looked at him intently as he let her down back onto her feet, and she tiptoed, and he leaned down, kissing her deeply as rain pattered around him.

_For the touch of your warm skin, as I breath you in._

"Where to?" The cabbie drive called back to Ron, who was entranced with the scene before him.

He turned away, rolling the window back up and sighed. "Anywhere."

* * *

Song: 'Just Say Yes.' - Snow Patrol.


End file.
